Something Sweet
by PleasurefulSenpai
Summary: The 13- year old master is feeling... strange the butler wants to find out what to do so he will fully expose his master


**Something Sweet**

"Master, are you okay?" asked the red-eyed butler "You don't look well." "I'm fine" responded the child groggily.

This is my Master; even if he's not okay he won't admit it… thought Sebastian.

"I do feel a bit light-headed that's for sure, but that's only after I ate…"

"Hmm, what is it young master?"

"A chocolate given to me by Elizabeth's father, the Marquis Midford," Ciel fidgeted around in his bed.

The butler came close to the boy and touched his face the boy turned red.

"W-What are you doing?! Don't touch me!"

A knowing smile came across the butler's face "It appears the chocolate the Marquis Midford gave you must have contained alcohol, my lord"

"Alcohol that explains why my body feels strange" the boy hugged himself

"So it appears young master, if you need me please call for me"

Both of them were surprised when Ciel put his arms around the butler. "Master..?" The boy immediately flinched his face turning a very bright red. "I don't know what got into me" Sebastian smiled "did you want something my lord?"

The boy looked up his eyes hopeful "…I want something sweet"

At that moment Sebastian grabbed Ciel, the boy taken aback could not move… The butler started nibbling and licking Ciel's ear. "…Ahh…" the boy was shocked by the soft moan that had escaped his mouth… "N-Noo please, please stop…" The butler shamelessly started stroking his master's petite cock. Ciel started to moan loudly.

"In all due respect my lord, your mouth says one thing but your body says another" The demon smirked staring at the boy's lower half that had obviously reacted to Sebastian's touch.

He turned red "W-well that's because you licked my ear and touched me….there…"

The demon smirked "Where exactly, my young master"

The words struggled to come out of Ciel's mouth "My c-c…", when he realized he was Sebastian's master!

"S-Sebastian! This is an order stop doing these, these things! To me!"

"My lord but you are not asking properly now are you?"

The boy's eye patch had still been on he was about to go to bed but he left it on…

When this finally came to realization the boy's hands had already been bound by a ribbon. "Get this filthy thing off me!"

"Filthy but young master isn't this yours?" Sebastian smirked

Ciel struggled, but he could not escape, and the alcohol made the struggle completely fruitless.

"Now then young master… I believe I wanted something sweet as well" The butler licked his lips and commenced making love to his master.

He bit Ciel's lower lip "P-please stop…" "My, my young master what happened to that sudden outbreak of strength you just had?"

"Is he joking who would have strength when their hands are tied and under the influence of alcohol" thought Ciel

Ciel struggled, but he was caught in the web that is called Sebastian.

The butler started to unbutton his shirt, and removed everything until he was stripped of every last piece of garment.

"W-what are you doing are you going to make love to me?! That's preposterous!"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin and when he slowly pulled it upwards he looked him straight in the eye and said "I will now enjoy dessert"

He pinned Ciel down on the bed and lifted up the oversized shirt he calls his pajamas. "This is quite the outfit, my lord… you were practically giving yourself away."

Ciel's face was completely red with embarrassment and anger. Was he being called a whore? By his own servant?!

Ciel smacked the face of his 'faithful' servant "Are you calling me, Ciel Phantomhive a whore? You filthy beast just die!"

Sebastian had a shocked expression on his face, his master still yelled and struggled even under the effects of alcohol. His master's strength had no limits. The shocked expression then turned into a smirk.

"You have the word choice of the adult, yet the body of a child" He lifted his master's shirt again and smirked and laughed at the boy's lower half. "And if you are a whore… then wouldn't you be my whore? We are bound by an eternal contract"

The boy attempted to get away, but as strong as the chains of the contract was the ribbons were too.

The demon looked him straight in the eye and said "I will now make love to you… my beloved master"

"Stop saying such horrid and scandalous things Sebastian what is wrong with you?"

"We are going to enjoy ourselves aren't we… young master"

"N-no..." He averted his eyes "We aren't!" He exclaimed with his facing wearing a scowl and completely flushed at the same time.

"Your pride is a bigger sin than your lust"

This shocked Ciel "What lust?! I most certainly do not lust after you!"

The butler laughed wholeheartedly at this comment "Excuse me young master but your body does not say this can't you feel yourself? I feel your ecstasy, I feel when you are hurt, I feel when you are elated, I feel when your upset, because what kind of butler would I be if I didn't know this?"

He started to unbutton the boy's shirt he sucked on his right nipple "It's as sweet as chocolate this part of you…"

"…!" "N-no mmm… ahh hah please that feels weird…"

"Weird don't you mean you feel good?"

The butler started licking his master's chest, his stomach and then he went lower…

The butler started sucking the boy's cock "S-Sebastian ahh… le…. Let me do you too…" Sebastian was truly surprised. His master the prideful Earl Ciel Phantomhive, succumbing to him? This was truly a sight to behold who knew such a prideful strong being could be so weak and vulnerable as he is now? "Humans truly a sight to behold…" he mumbled and laid himself on the bed so his master could commence.

I am… Am I really going to do this… Ciel thought. He had to admit his butler WAS a very attractive man and he may or may have not imagined this situation before. Ciel came to reality, he's doing this because he's forced to yes that's it… He would never imagine doing a perverted thing with his servant never…

Ciel started sucking the man's cock "…!" The young master is really doing it might as well take pleasure in it… "Sebastian… I can't put it in my mouth" Sebastian chuckled "Of course you can you just haven't done it before so you wouldn't know how, unless you've imagined a situation like this before..?"

Ciel turned the brightest shade of red his face and his body felt hot "N-No" "Alright then look me straight in the eye and say that"

He couldn't he really couldn't say that he evaded his face and said "Maybe…"

"Honestly then why struggle and give your all to me… your body, your heart, your soul"

Ciel got up and gave Sebastian a passionate kiss, one only a true lover could… "I love you already…"

The butler pretended not to hear "What was that?" "I said I…!" The moment he opened his mouth to confess his love yet again Sebastian gave him a kiss so passionate and full of love he could drown in his love.

"Mas… No Ciel please open your mouth a little"

Shocked to hear his butler say his name in a way so passionate he quietly obeyed, but was soon surprised to find a tongue besides his in his mouth.

He turned away "W-what are you doing?" he avoided eye-contact so he couldn't see how embarrassed he was.

Sebastian untied the ribbons and kissed the marks that remained. "I think I shall eat you up now my chocolate bunny..."

Sebastian gave him a kiss sweeter than any pastry or candy and hotter than any spice he had ever tasted. His breathing was unsteady because something had come out of body a strange substance that came out of his, his! He had came and all over Sebastian's clean hands.

Sebastian licked the milky white substance of his hands "Master's custard is delicious very bitter-sweet kind of like you"

He had turned bright red looked him straight in the eye and said "I truly love you please… make love to me"

"Yes, my lord"

He turned Ciel around and traced the outline of Ciel's bum, he kissed his left cheek "You are the most interesting person I ever met" Ciel pouted a little at this comment "Also… I love you too" His face looked elated he put his hands around Sebastian's waist "I love you a lot more than any sweet in this world, your kisses are sweeter than any candy…" The two began with a heated kiss Ciel tightly gripped Sebastian's arms. Sebastian used his knee to rub the opening between Ciel's legs. Ciel moaned loudly and his cock was hard, and to his surprise Sebastian was hard too.

He tightly clenched his legs shut "Sebastian… ahn! Please stop it feels weird!" He grabbed Ciel's cock and Ciel wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and Sebastian put his eyes on a different target. He kept stroking his master's cock and sucking his nipple. Ciel moaned loudly he could not keep his pleasure in.

"Young master, I'm sorry I tell you now, but people might here you so shhh… keep your voice down…"

He spread Ciel's legs and positioned himself to fill Ciel completely.

He spread Ciel's legs and began to finger him… Then he began to thrust hard and fast and licked the nape of his neck he kept thrusting and thrusting until he hit Ciel's sweetest spot.

Ciel moaned and cried out in pleasure Sebastian touched the other untouched nipple and pinched it. "A-aahnnn…" "Sebastian… you can move if you want…" "As you please my lord"

He thrust fast and hard to please his master Ciel cried out in pleasure he was enjoying this that he could not keep his mouth shut he kept groaning and moaning. "I love you" they said simultaneously and fell asleep Sebastian spooning the child. "Good night my cute master."

The two woke up next morning "Sebastian… is that you" "Your face is awfully adorable in the morning" "W-what are you doing in my room?!" "Don't you remember last night?"

He blushed an intense red.

"I guess you do my cute young master; also there was no alcohol in that chocolate"

-The End-


End file.
